Pet owners for many years have sought different ways to personalize their pet's accessories. Because the pet collars that are available in the market are somewhat plain, many pet owners have accessorized their pets with pet shirts, sweaters, and/or hats. Some pet owners have also attempted to decorate the otherwise plain collars with beads, fabric, bows, and other trinkets. However, personalizing a pet collar in such a manner may prove to be time consuming and cumbersome for a pet owner that possesses neither the time nor the skill to do so. A pet owner may also order a personalized pet collar from a company that specializes in making them; however, doing so may prove to be expensive.
Therefore a need exists for a vending system that allows pet owners to conveniently personalize pet collars. Preferably, the vending system would allow the pet owner to personalize the pet collar with information about the pet's identity, such as the pet's name or the pet owner's phone number and/or address. The vending system would further preferably allow the pet owner to personalize the pet collar with decorative charms. Still further preferably the vending system will allow the pet owner to select from the available colors and sizes of the pet collars.